It is known from WO98/43464 of New Transducers Limited to provide a personal computing device of the kind having a body comprising a keyboard and a lid hinged to the body and comprising a display screen, characterised by a resonant panel loudspeaker in or attached to the lid and an acoustic waveguide or horn directing acoustic output from the loudspeaker in a desired direction.